Following the raven
by Willofhounds
Summary: Sequel to Following the Scent of the Lunar Flower. Several months have passed since Harrisom left on his journey. Still plagued by the loss of his brother he searches for who he really is. Meanwhile the soul wolves are finally making their move. War is on the horizancand sides must be chosen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Its been a long time coming but we are finally here. Welcome to Following a raven sequel to Following the scent of the lunar flower. Characters old and new return. Let's see what happens.

**Warnings: See profile **

Kiba's POV

Months had passed since he abandoned his charge. Lykos had chosen the side of humans. Kiba chose the side of wolves as it should be.

He knew when he left that he should have never left Lykos alone. The younger wolf always had a weak spot for lower creatures. Wolves were supposed to be ablve humans. Not below them.

Wolves of all packs and clans had come. A high council meeting was called. It would be the proof his new pack needed to see that he was telling the truth.

The only way to see if the Okami clan still had an heir was to call another pack to take their seat. If magic and the Moon didnt accept the clan then an heir was still out there. If they did accept the new clan then Kiba's life would be forfeit.

Kiba put his life on the line for this because he knew he was right. When the rest of them knew then a hunt would begin. They would find Harrison before he could come into full strength.

There was a brief flare of guilt at what he was planning. Harrison had been like a brother to him. Then again he threw away his heritage and birthright for a human. His choice forced Kiba's hand.

Kiba was no longer the boy's protector. The brotherhood that had been built between them destroyed.

At one time Harrison hated the humans as much as he did. It all changed when he went to Hogwarts. Kiba should have dragged the younger with him on his journey. Just so that he could look after him. Regret filled him but he could not change it. Or change what he had to do in response.

The meeting ground was high in the Scottish mountains. If it wasn't for the pull in his heart most would have never have found it. There was little wonder why the wolf stronghold was never found by the humans who hunted them. Even for a wolf getting to the meeting was difficult.

Wolves of all ages and colors were scattered across the grounds. Some had tents pitched. Others simply built fires and lay next to them. The northern side of the grounds was cordoned off however. That was where the main part of the meeting would take place. Where the high council would decide what needed to happen from here on.

As a a former Okami clan member knew he wouldn't be accepted into the camps that were already made. To make it worse he was a protector who betrayer his heir. Magic would punish him but he didnt know how or when.

The fires were mainly for clans and major packs. He would have to set up his own camp on the outskirts.

As he walked towards an open spot of snowy ground he scented a familiar scent. One that sparked anger in his heart. The scent of the dark forest, Fenrir Greyback. It took all of his self control not to turn around and attack the other. This lunar wolf killed and turned children.

Kiba kept walking knowing if he stopped he would attack the older wolf. He was had been accepted by a pack temporarily. Tonight would determine if he would live to see another moon.

He was thankful when a few hours later he was still undisturbed. He had built a fire and put up the tent he brought with him. There was no telling how long he would be here for. Some meetings lasted a few hours. While others lasted several days to even a week or two. It all depended on what they were debating.

Given who's birthday was just a few weeks priors, it could take awhile. The Heir of the Okami clan lived and would be taking his journey by now. There wasn't a single wolf alive who didn't know the story of their downfall. It was passed down as a reminder and a warning. One did not disobey Inuzaka clan. It would only bring death and destruction down upon them.

Two days passed since his arrival to the mountain. Wolves came and went like the strays they were. Kiba for his part stuck around. He couldn't risk not hearing what the council had to say. If the wolves were going back to war he had to know. He was likely the only wolf that would alert regular humans to what was happening.

There was movement on the northern side of the grounds. It drew the attention of many weary wolves. The full moon had been the night before. Many of them wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away. Despite this they wanted to hear what was going on.

Five men and one woman came into the middle of the grounds. The six current members of the high council. This was the first time he had seen the council in its entirety.

A lead man with brown hair and hazel eyes lead them. It was the Head of the Inuzaka clan. All wolves despite their sleepiness was now on their feet. Head bowed respectively to the most dangerous wolf in their world.

The man said in a deep baritone voice, "Wolves I, welcome you all back to the meeting grounds. Some of you are new to the grounds. While others I have known for many years. Whether new or old I welcome you back. I am Tarren, leader of the Inuzaka clan. I am one of the six heads of the High Wolf Council."

That brought some mummurings out of the other wolves. Most of it came from the younger wolves. All it took was an angery look from the olders for them to quiet again.

Tarren said once it was quiet again, "You are all wondering why you are here. Why after so long a council meeting has been called. I am here to answer those questions."

He paused before continuing, "The last time we all gathered like this it was a dark time. One of our own betrayed us to the the humans. They went so far as to mate with the one the humans."

Those who had ties to the human world made their outrage known. Some still believed the humans would accept them. It was a fools hope.

Tarren said in a colder tone, "Another human came to us. A Noble," roars of outrage sounded louder now. Wolves young and old sounded their displeasure.

A human Noble. Even Kiba hated them for forcing wolves into hiding. It was because of the Nobles, wolves like Greyback existed. The same people kept him from living a normal life.

Another leader far older than Tarren roared in anger, "Silence! Hold your tongues until he is finished."

It was no normal command. It was a command of an alpha wolf. A command felt by every wolf not on the council. Silence quickly followed many of them looking like chastised children.

Tarren continued as if he was never interrupted, "This Noble left behind his weapon and came alone. He came knowing that his life was forfeit the moment he stepped on these sacred grounds. Despite this he showed us the trechary of the Okami Clan Head. It was with that information and an investigation of our own that we uncovered the truth. The Okami Clan would rather live amongst the humans than their own kind. That they were willing to kill fellow wolves to achieve their own goals. Wolves who did nothing wrong! So it was with this we made the attack on the clan grounds."

Anger rose up once more among the wolves. However this time they were able to keep it nearly silent. No one wanted to be reprimanded a second time. It made one feel smaller than an untried puppy.

Another took over for Tarren this time it was the old woman. She said her grey eyes looking out over them, "One of the children who was not accounted for during the war came to us. He told us of a story saying that the Okami clan heir still lives. As you know the Moon will not allow a new clan to take a seat on this council unless it is willingly given. Or we wait until the heir would have gone on their journey. A maximum of seventeen years. The Okami clan heir still lives this very day. A black spirit raven has been seen in the north."

Gasps sounded. There was only one clan that would have an heir old or young enough to make a journey. The Okami Clan heir lived.

Now he knew that the boy was alive and the general direction of travel. Following a black spirit raven. It seemed he would need to get a move on if he wanted to catch up. Wolves as a whole would be making their move. What was said next however made his blood run glacier cold.

Tarren spoke this time, "We believe a legend of old has been activated. If you all remember the Legend of the Book of the Moon," that wasn't just any legend. It was every bedtime story told to wolves since the beginning of time.

Legend of the Book of the Moon was better known as the Legend of Paradise. It was said if one followed the directions of the Book of the Moon they could find paradise. Even Kiba who grew up with humans had heard of it.

It was said there was a book given to each of the clans by the moon . The books however had been burned by humans during the war. The war killed more than half of the living wolves at the time. Both lunar and spirit wolves went in hiding after the war. Not a single Book of the Moon was recovered or saved after the war.

No one had seen the legend in more than a hundred years. Kiba knew that if they followed the legend things could get dicey.

A new war would start between the wolves and humans.


	2. A cold mountain part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. They will learn. Only one chosen by the Moon herself can truly be clan heads. Those who try to take what is not theirs will meet a punishment worse than death.

There probably will not be a chapter for any of my fics tomorrow. It's my birthday and I plan on celebrating with my family. Have a great day everyone.

Lykos's POV

Arctic air bit at his face as he tried to make himself a small target inside a doorway. He had been in this small town for just over a week. The cold weather in his human or wolf form bothered him.

The town was made up of mostly the military. There were a handful of civilians but it made him stand out.

Most of the town looked upon him with suspicion. It was amplified when they realized that he was mute. To them, if you couldn't speak you couldn't be trusted.

To make matters more complicated was that they were muggles. Before he entered the town he had to stop the spell that wrote out his thoughts. It was like he was back in the muggle orphanage.

The only one who seemed to like him was a man named Hubb. He had blond hair and blue eyes. They were warm and gentle in the way he hadn't seen since he left Hogwarts.

A shudder went through him at the thought of the school. It was the first place that made him feel safe that wasnt with wolves. His heart still ached after the loss of his brother.

Kiba was out there somewhere and he hoped that one day they could settle their differences. They were a pack for too long to be thrown away so easily. On top of that their bonds ran through their blood.

He sighed as he shivered. Maybe one day.

Something heavy and warm dropped on his shoulders startling him. He would have ended up back in the snow but a hand caught his arm.

A warm but tired voice said from his right, "Easy there. I didnt mean to startle you."

Looking up Lykos found Hubb's worn blue eyes staring at him. That was when he realized it was the man's jacket that had been dropped on his shoulders.

The man's smokey scent lay heavily on it. It comforted the wolf child but Lykos kept his guard up. If the man knew what he was he wouldn't be so kind.

Hubb said with a faint smile, "Come on kid. Let's get you inside. You look like you could use a good meal."

'Why? Why are you helping me?' He signed slowly so the man could read.

Hubb replied with a far off look, "I wasnt that much different from you. I don't know what you're running from but I can guess. When I was 17 I ran away from home. My father was an abusive bastard who beat me on a regular basis. That's how I ended up way up here. Like you had nothing to my name when I arrived. One of the guards at the base took me in and gave me a place to stay. Eventually, I was hired as a police officer. I only wish to pass on what I was given. So come let's get some food in you and some warmer clothes."

Lykos gave the man a wary look but his hunger took over. He was starving with there being almost nothing to hunt nearby. So he went with Hubb to the local diner.

Hubb ordered them both soup and sandwiches. They didnt say anything to each other as they waited for their food. Lykos stomach growled loudly when it finally arrived.

Hubb watched in amusement as Lykos tore into the food. He had not eaten at all since coming to desolate hell hole. Without anything to hunt and people less than friendly it was impossible to eat. On top of that, he refused to steal.

When Lykos was done with his soup and sandwich Hubb asked, "So what brings you way out here? You're either running from something. Or to someone. Which is it?"

'More like,' he paused in his signing looking for the right word, 'Following something. I'm on a journey and it lead me here. I don't know how long I'll be here or why I'm here. Just that I am.'

Hubb laughed softly causing Lykos's hackles to rise. The man raised a hand and more on instinct than anything else the boy flinched away. There was a deep-rooted sadness and understanding in the blue eyes at his movement.

When Hubb gave his story to Lykos the boy immediately knew it was true. This was someone who was honest from the bottom of their hearts. He wanted nothing more than to help the boy in front of him. If instinct served him correctly then he wasnt the first wayward child to be helped. Nor would he be the last.

Hubb said after his laughing calmed down, "Sorry about that. I had heard of a spiritual journey but I never thought one would bring someone way up here. You're going to need a place to stay until you're ready to leave. How about you stay with me? My apartment isn't much but it's warm and you can sleep on my couch."

'Are you sure it would be okay? I don't have any money.'

"Obviously. I wouldn't offer if it wasnt okay," replied Hubb, "At least with me you won't be freezing to death. Or starving either."

'Thank you.'

The bright tired smile was back. This man was different from any other he had met before. He was honest to a fault. It was as if he saw the world differently from everyone else.

It was refreshing to see. Though it still made him suspicious of the man. Hubb would have to earn his trust like everyone else.

Remus's POV

Sirius supported him as they limped back through the Forbidden Forest. Being a lunar wolf made his journey shorter than most.

When it came down to his final decision he chose to accept that he was a wolf. That was what made him different from others. He accepted what he was and who he would become.

Realizing who he would become was a shock. Lunar wolves were regularly considered to be lower than spirit wolves. They were barely considered to be above humans.

His position would be as wisdom of the Okami clan. Even without there being any soul wolf in him he would one day be elder of the clan. His job would be to guide the Heir of the clan.

At first, he thought it was impossible for the person he knew in school to be the heir. Deep down he had always known that Lykos was different. Deep down he had always known that Lykos was meant to lead. All he had to do was regain the voice he had lost.

Lykos would either return with his voice. Or he would not return from his journey at all. Remus believed in him. That boy had the strength to stand up to the only family he had ever known. He chose to stand by the family he made in Hogwarts. No one who was weak-willed could make such a decision.

Another head slipped under his arm and supported him suddenly. It drew him from his thoughts and he looked to the side.

Severus Snape someone he never thought would support him stood there. The slightly younger boy looked worn and tired. There was a question in those onyx eyes.

Remus nodded at the unasked question. Yes. He had completed his journey. Now he was considered a full wolf. No longer was he the pup he was before.


End file.
